


You Didn't Pay Me for This

by KyliePaghan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alphas put bounties on themselves, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Bounty Hunter!Stiles, M/M, Operation Positivity, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> <em>Stiles is a bounty hunter and he's after Derek.</em> <span class="small">This was too long for my drabble thing, but it's still part of Operation Positivity on Tumblr.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Pay Me for This

Stiles hated when the alarms sounded. Hated that it happened because it meant he actually had to work. Also, because it meant that there was an alpha in heat that had escaped their cell.  
  
Stiles picked up his phone to find out which alpha would be paying him, and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face when ‘Hale’ flashed on the screen. At last. He had a reason to put handcuffs on that jerk.  
  
Alpha Derek James Hale, twenty-seven, never been mated, and a complete asshole. And ridiculously attractive. Derek had always walked into his assigned cell, acting like he didn’t need one; which was wrong, they all needed one. Alphas would always need a cell if they didn’t have a mate. They were dangerous, that was a simple fact; they all knew it, too. Which is why Alpha cells were constructed worldwide.  
  
Stiles stood from his chair and walked over to his holster. Non-lethal wolfsbane bullets were the best way to take down an escaped alpha. Seeing as they weren’t mindless, per se, violence was never really necessary. Unless they found their mate, then you could have a problem. The mate was never harmed, but if an outsider got in the way, the wolf would come out. Literally. Stiles had seen it happen. He shuddered at the memory as he wrapped the holster around his thigh.  
  
Alphas in heat were cunning bastards, and Hale? Hale was cunning period. He didn’t need to be in heat to outsmart or use anyone, he just had to smile and people would fall all over themselves to do his bidding.  
  
Except for Stiles.  
  
Stiles was, literally, the only person that wasn’t swayed by Alpha Hale’s looks. Not that Stiles didn’t find him attractive, he was; oh _god_ he was, but he had always been a dick to Stiles. It was a major turn off. Unfortunately, that meant Stiles was the only person allowed to interact with him during his heat, per request of the alpha himself. It was terrible. Stiles didn’t enjoy it, and he was positive that Hale felt the same about the arrangement.  
  
Stiles glared at his phone as it began to ring. Checking the caller I.D., he answered with a huff. "I’m about to head out, make it quick."  
  
"I’m not going to be able to head out tonight." Was Isaac’s response.  
  
Stiles groaned. He forgot that his back up, in case anything did happen, was mated to an alpha. "Yeah, alright. Say hi to Scott and Alison for me."  
  
"Will do. Be safe." Isaac sais before he hung up. Stiles was completely alone tonight. Fuck.  
  
 ~~~~

* * *

~~~~  
  
"Alpha Hale, come out and play." Stiles paused. "I should be saying, ‘come out and _pay,_ but whatever." He paused again at a rustling in a bush off to his left. The preserve was full of animals, it could have been anything to the untrained ear; but Stiles was the second best hunter in all of Beacon Hills, under Allison, and that was not a fluffy woodland creature..  
  
"Full clip of wolfsbane bullets and perfect aim," Stiles said, raising his gun to aim, "your choice, Big Bad."  
  
"Oh, but Little Red, I only want to have fun." Hale’s voice called as he rose from his crouch. "You said to come out and play." He mocked, eyes red, with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"You have a different definition of ‘play’ right now."  
  
"That may be, but everyone knows you enjoy a puzzle." His smirk turned into a grin, his pearly white canines reflecting the moonlight. "Tell you what, answer my question correctly, you get me; answer it wrong and I get…you." He proposed, that grin still on his face.  
  
Stiles lowered his gun a fracture on an inch. "What do you mean?"  
  
The grin grew, if that was even possible. "I mean, if you answer my question right, I’ll go back to the cells without a fight. But if you get it wrong, I get _you_ without a fight."  
  
It sounded like a trick to Stiles, but he agreed anyway. He was all kinds of smart, he could get it right. Hale would win if Stiles couldn’t answer, so him actually knowing the answer was a more likely outcome.  
  
Stiles froze as Hale came closer. "Why did I chose you as my bounty hunter?" He asked, standing toe-to-toe with Stiles. The grin had settled more into a half smirk, Hale was feeling cocky. Too bad Stiles knew the answer.  
  
"Because I can resist your sweet talk and charm. You could never talk me into something that I didn’t want to do." Stiles stated matter-of-factly. Hale’s grin returned full force, along with the red alpha eyes. "As true as that may be, you’re wrong." The alpha moved quickly and knocked the gun out of Stiles’ hand. "I chose you because you’re my mate." He leaned in close and inhaled along the bounty hunter’s neck. "I can’t even _think_ about forcing you to do something that you didn’t already want to do."  
  
Stiles took a giant step back and reached for his knife, which was missing.  
  
"I know every weapon you’re carrying on you." He tutted and shook his head in disappointment. "Stiles, you agreed to no fighting. I thought you were a man of your word?" He threw the knife into the nearest tree, the blade disappeared completely into the wood.  
  
"Prove it." Stiles sputtered. "Prove that I’m your mate."  
  
Hale’s eyes grew brighter. "You thought of licking my triskelion last night while you were in bed. Playing with yourself. He sniffed the air. "You still smell like cum, you know. It’s a lingering scent."  
  
"How did you know that?" Stiles asked, a blush creeping up his neck as he back peddled away from Hale.  
  
"Because alphas and mates have a connection. Ask any mated pair." Hale leaned in again. "I can’t force a bond, you know that, don’t you?" Hale stepped closer, crowding against Stiles. "You feel it, don’t you?"  
  
Alpha Hale was right. An alpha couldn’t force a mating bond, but Stiles couldn’t figure out how a bond formed between them. Stiles felt something warm shift in his stomach.  
  
"Every mating heat, my wolf can feel how close you are, can smell you, it drives me crazy." Hale ran a finger along Stiles’ jaw, then let it trail down his neck. He leaned in close to Stiles’ ear.  
  
"Little Red, your pulse is racing."  
  
"Because an alpha in heat is sizing me up like a meal. Stiles snapped, jerking his head back.  
  
"Alphas never hurt our mates. We physically can not." Hale stated, but Stiles already knew that.  
  
"But your kind can be dangerous. I know. I’ve seen it."  
  
"People get hurt for interfering with our affairs." Hale informed. "Like say, stop us from finding our mate."  
  
Stiles froze. His old partner had gotten ripped in half, plus he’d seen the bodies of mates, slashed up and used as a chew toy. "But I’ve seen mates…"  
  
"Not true mates, or they didn’t pay attention in class when they were being told not to turn and run from an alpha in heat." ~~Derek~~ \- ~~His~~ \- Alpha Hale said.  
  
"You seem like the type to chase me, if I ran." Stiles was hoping he was wrong, but he wasn’t hoping too hard.  
  
"I do love a good chase." That alpha stated, pulling Stiles closer by his red hoodie. "You gonna run from the Big, Bad Wolf, Little Red?"  
  
"I was thinking about it."  
  
" _Do it_." That was a dare. Alpha Hale just dared him. It was so _on_ , right now.  
  
"If you catch me, you can have me." Stiles felt his heart race, but it wasn’t from a lie. Stiles was confident. He had already guessed a which path would be the fastest to base. He pulled the alpha closer and decided to win some time by stunning Hale. Stiles pulled the alpha into a heavy kiss. When Hale moaned, he pulled back and took off running to Alpha Hale’s laughter.  
  
 _His_ alpha caught him just before the clearing.  
  


* * *

 

Stiles will never have normal sex again. Nor have sex with anyone that isn’t Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently closed on my [Tumblr](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com), but you can still message me on there :)


End file.
